


Just Practice for Saving the World ig

by im_unarmed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Chihiro is babey, Confusion, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gore, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, JUST, Minor Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Saving the Day, School, chihiro cries, different, fighting over panties, idk sorry if im bad at writing, its 5:05 am, kiibo is babey, no hopes peak, well there is still despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_unarmed/pseuds/im_unarmed
Summary: Just a regular robotics club... until it wasn'tPutting the fate of some high school in the hands of Souda, Fujisaki, Iruma and Kiibo was... certainly an ideaIm sorry! In the first chapter the formatting is a little messed up! Meaning the paragraphs dont have a space between them... This is completely fixed in the following chapters though! (its still rather easy to read on a computer tho :))(NO HOPES PEAK)(NO ULTIMATES)(JUST SOME REGULAR ASS HIGH SCHOOL)(MIU PICK UP YOUR GODDAMN PANTIES)
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Iruma Miu, Fujisaki Chihiro & Soda Kazuichi, Iruma Miu & K1-B0, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, K1-B0 & Fujisaki Chihiro, K1-B0 & Soda Kazuichi, Soda Kazuichi & Iruma Miu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if i forget about this like,, tomorrow or sm ill try

It was raining outside, the wet droplets splattered against classroom windows as teachers tried to hush loud classes. Iruma sighed, finishing off one last dirty and inappropriate joke before leaning back in her seat. She looked out the window next to her, watching the rain hit the windows and the ground below, until something strange happened, out of nowhere a large metal sheet sprange up, covering the window from the inside. Confused chatter filled classroom 63, jokes and genuine worried comments flooded the air, no one paid attention to the frightened teacher on the classroom phone. “Can we have the following students hurry to the office please?” The class hushed as they heard Principal Kirigiri’s voice echo through the intercom, “Souda Kazuichi from class 78, Fujisaki Chihiro from class 77, Iruma Miu and Idabashi Kiibo from class 63 please get to the office immediately. I repeat…” 

As the principal repeated himself Kiibo and Iruma directed their attention to the teacher, who simply shakily nodded her head and pointed to the door. There was a weird aura following them as they hurried down the long dark hallways and staircases with strange scratch markings on the walls to the main office, “Do you think we’re in trouble? Or shutting down the club?” The two saw Fujisaki whisper to Souda, who wasn’t far in front of them. Iruma had certainly considered the fact that she may be in trouble, but the fact that the principal called Fujisaki? No, not just Fujisaki, but the whole of the robotics club to their office was beyond strange.

“Hey fuck-sticks!” Iruma grabbed Kiibo’s hand and ran up to their upperclassmen, “Whaddya think this is about? Oh and off topic but did you guys notice the window thing and the weird scratches on the walls?” She pushed between Fujisaki and Souda and stood slightly in front of them as Kiibo apologized.

“Yeah that was…” Souda thought to himself for a moment, placing his hands in his pockets, “Well odd is an understatement, they usually only put up those window things if it's a real lockdown? And if it was a real lockdown they wouldn’t have sent us out of class.”

“Welp…” Fujisaki sighed as the team turned the corner, now standing in front of the doors principals office, “Maybe we’ll find out here…” Iruma hesitantly opened the door to the office. Principal Kirigiri sat with his hands folded on his desk, a few teachers and other staff members surrounded the sides of his desk with worried faces.

“Uhm…” Kiibo quietly spoke up, catching everyone's attention, “You called for us…?”

“Ah yes,” Kirigiri sighed and pointed towards the couches in front of his desk, “Please have a seat, and do wipe those expressions off your face, don’t worry, you aren’t in trouble.” The four sighed in relief all in unison and took their seats on the two couches facing each other and directed their attention towards the principal who had to shush the whispering staff members, “Now, we never want to put our students in danger, but,” They felt their stomach’s drop, they may not be in trouble, but they sure weren’t in here for a good reason, “There’s been an invasion of sorts happening in the school, we have no control over the windows and doors being covered up and it seems we can only call and text people who are inside the school…”

The four exchanged wary glances and snapped their heads back at the principal, which they noticed looked much more worried and upset now, “I’m sure you noticed the scratching in the hallways…” He coughed lightly, they could now feel the pounding of their hearts in their chests, “But this is… quite an odd predicament, you see, what’s invading the school is…” Kirigiri let out a shaky sigh, “Robotic bears.” The four all looked back at each other now extremely confused.

“But…” Fujisaki shakily raised his left hand, “We didn’t see any in the halls… and Souda-Kun and I had to walk from the top floor of the school?”

“Well we mostly have them under control for now,” They sighed in relief, “But the problem is,” Kirigiri squeezed his hands together, “More and more keep appearing. We can barely defeat them now,” His voice raised with worry, “Even Sakakura-Senpai can barely put out two?! And they keep on showing up! From seemingly nowhere?!” He sharply inhaled and slumped slightly in his seat, “We need brains, I hate to admit but none of our staff is skilled in mechanics, robotics, computers or anything like that, again, we never want to put any of our students in danger but, please,” Kirigiri made eye contact with all four of them, “You’re our only hope.”

The teachers in the room whispered among themselves, one was crying, the four students looked at each other, fear glazed on all their faces, their bodies were still but they wanted to run, they wanted to run right out of the school, away from their problems, like they always have in the past, “Hey who the fuck do you-” Iruma stood up, her hair and chest bouncing with the sudden movement.

“Iruma-San.” Kiibo sat up slightly and grabbed her hand, shutting her up as they heard sobs from the other couch. The two turned and saw Fujisaki hunched over in his seat, clutching the end of his uniform skirt as tightly as he could. His hair got stuck to his face because of his wet cheeks, Iruma backed down and sat next to him, followed by Kiibo and Souda, who was already next him softly rubbed his back.

“Wh..what..?” Fujisaki’s voice was soft and broken, filled with grief and confusion, “What’s with all the sudden pressure…” He squeezed Souda’s hand and placed his hand on Iruma’s thigh, unconsciously grabbing at her skirt, but she didn’t mind, “Why us…? Th-there’s plenty of other smart students here… l-like Kirigiri-San, or Togami-Kun, o-or Ouma-Kun, Saihara-Kun, a-and Nanami-San.” He let out a sob.

“That may true,” Kizakura, who was in the crowd of staff members spoke up, “But they aren’t the kind of smart we need, “You guys aren’t just good with your minds but you’re good with your hands,” Iruma let loud a hushed giggle, “Hehe yeah, but seriously, I’ve seen you guys work, you’re incredible, incredibly smart, incredibly creative but you’re also incredibly good at getting along. We need a team for this, if we just grabbed a handful of semi-smart students together, yeah they may get something done but eventually they’ll get annoyed with each other and fall apart, we need a team who’s gonna stick together for this, and you’re all we can think of here. So, please you guys. Please.”

“Heh,” Iruma smiled and looked at Kizakura, “Didn’t realize that drunks can be so inspiring?”

“Thank you Iruma-San.” He tipped his hat.

“Yeah Fujisaki-Kun!” Kiibo leaned over and grabbed his hand, the two making eye contact, “We’re a team right? Professor says that people can do anything just as long as they work together!” He gently squeezed his upperclassmen’s hand.

“Ha! Yeah and that’s how babies are made!” Iruma scoffed, it was vulgar but it lightened the mood, even just a little bit.

“Iruma-San,” Kiibo smiled, “You’re a close friend but not now.”

“Augh alright…” She slumped in her seat, making it easier for Fujisaki and Kiibo to see each other. They shared a few words before being interrupted by loud bangs coming from the direction of the gym, everyone's stomach sank.

“Get to your club room now!” Kirigiri pointed to the door, the four just stared at him, frozen, “Now!” Without a second thought they all got up and began running, hearing screams from where the gym was, they shakily turned their heads to look, they saw black and white robot bears trampling over teachers and staff chanting the word, “Monokuma” over and over. Squeezing their eyes shut, they hastily ran up to the club room on the 3rd floor of the school.

“Jesus Christ…” Souda panted as he closed and locked the door behind them. Silence engulfed them as they processed what had just happened. The fate of at least 800 people were in their hands, “Alrighty.” The pink haired boy clapped his hands together grabbing everyone's attention, “I’m the oldest so… let's all calm down and figure out what to do afterwards, Fujisaki-Kun, Kiibo, help make a blockade for this door and Iruma-San you can…” 

“Eugh,” She scoffed, “Just cause’ I’m a girl doesn’t mean I’m helpless! I’m not even the only one wearing a skirt in here, imagine if that skank Chabashira-San heard you say that?” Iruma leaned against the wall and took off her uniform jacket and rolled up her sleeves before tying the jacket around her hips.

“Iruma-San…” Kiibo deadpanned, “Please don’t speak about our classmates like that…” Silence followed, what's gonna happen to their classmates? 

“Uhm…” Fujisaki began carrying a chair towards the door, “Haha… jeez Principal Kirigiri is a real jerk for putting a bunch of kids in charge like this, his daughter isn’t going to be happy when she finds out…” They all let out a weak chuckle, trying desperately to lighten the mood.

“Oh Fujisaki-Kun!” Souda’s eyes lit up, “You leave your computer in here, right?!” He said, placing down a few more chairs in front of the door.

“Yeah, of course I do.” 

“Couldn’t Alter Ego hack into security?” Kiibo shot up, before Souda could say it, “Oof, sorry I got excited…” He apologized, catching the others glare.

“Great idea!” Fujisaki ran to a shelf on the left side of the room where he kept his computer case, unzipping the square bag he placed the computer on a blue ping pong table that they kept in the center of the room. The sound of keys being tapped filled the room as they all sighed in relief when they heard a voice.

“Welcome back master, it’s so good to see you!” Alter Ego smiled, Fujisaki smiled back, the green glow of the screen hitting his face and uniform jacket, _It’s good to see you too, but I’m afraid there’s no time for idle chit chat, there’s been an invasion in the school, apparently my friends and I have to save everyone, could you please get into the school security? <3_, then he clicked enter, “Oh no, that’s awful,” He closed his eyes and when he opened them his face was full of determination, “I’ll get it done in a sitch! Just leave it to me!” _Thank you, everyone says hi btw_ , “B-T-W? Master you programmed me to not understand texting!” _Haha sorry, it stands for by the way, I’ll make sure to fix that when this is all over, let's get started for now!_ “Yeah!”

Fujisaki smiled at Alter Ego before walking away, “Hey guys, I have a spare gym uniform in here, you guys don’t mind if I change into it right?” Souda took the red tracksuit out of a box in the back of the room.

“Awww? I bet you get turned on by people watching you change huh?” Iruma placed her hands on her hips and began sweating and blushing, “Ugh you just love being watched huh?!”

“No!” Souda flushed red, “It’s just so that I’m more comfortable! I don’t want to be fighting monsters in a school uniform!”

“That’s fine,” Kiibo pulled out a box from the bottom of a metal shelf, “We still have our outfits from the school festival, we should all change.” The group each grabbed their outfits from the box, ha ving to place the shirts and pants against their bodies to see if they were the right ones, “Iruma-San will change in the storage closet while us guys change out here, though… I’m sure you wouldn’t mind changing out here.”

“Bleugh! Kiibs you know me too well dontcha!” Iruma cackled before walking into the closet in the back, “I’m taking off my bra by the way!”

“No one cares Iru-Chan!” Souda yelled back, removing his shirt and putting on the green shirt he wore at the festival and then the tracksuit jacket over it.

“Hheeugh?! I totally thought I’d hear you guys start fapping the moment I said that!” She slipped on her orange festival shirt, “The fucks wrong with you guys! But hey! New plan, if you see my nips get hard that means it’s cold!”

“Or… you’re just horny again!” Souda pulled the tracksuit pants over his legs and tied a bow at his hips.

“Yeah or that!” 

“Iruma-San…” Fujisaki groaned looking through a shelf. He was wearing his blue festival shirt and his brown uniform skirt underneath, along with his uniform socks and uniform shoes, “This is the third time I’ve had to tell you to stop leaving your panties in the club room…”

“Hey!” She slammed the closet door open, “Who the fuck says those are mine?!” Iruma was wearing her orange festival shirt over her uniform skirt, her socks were rolled down and he had swapped shoes with some sneakers she had found in the closet, her hair was tied up in a ponytail that reached her mid back.

“Cause’ who else wears black lace panties?” Souda groaned. Kiibo crossed his arms, he was wearing his yellow festival shirt and his uniform pants and shoes.

“Eh? Fujisaki-Kun gets off on wearing these things!” She defended herself.

“How many times do I have to tell you!” His face flushed red, “Crossdressing is not my kink!” 

“Sure as hell seems like it.” Iruma jeered and Fujisaki clenched his fists in embarrassment.

“Let’s check on Alter Ego,” Kiibo awkwardly steered the conversation in another direction and walked over to the open computer, _It’s Kiibo, any updates?_

“Ah! Hello!” Alter Ego smiled, “I was able to get into the security cameras but everything else is blocked pretty well, I’ll keep trying though!” _Thank you, good luck_ , “And to you too!”

“Let’s check the cameras,” Souda and the others walked over as Alter Ego sent a link which Kiibo immediately clicked, then toured the school through all the cameras, until they paused when they reached the door that entered the gym from the inside. It was silent for a moment, it was fine for a moment, until the doors were thrown off the hinges and one of the teachers tried to helplessly defend themselves from the four bears that thrashed on top of them. “Why is it zooming in… stop it..” Souda muttered. The camera zoomed in on the bleeding out teacher as Kiibo helplessly tapped all the keys over and over until…

The bears tore the face of the teacher clean off, they watched as someone they had previously had a conversation with went limp and jaw dropped. It took Kiibo a moment but he noticed that he could now switch cameras which he did almost immediately.

“Th…” Iruma starred, along with everyone else at the screen, “What did we…”

“I-Is that gonna happen to everyone…?” Fujisaki whispered in a broken voice and began to cry, “If we don’t… if we don’t save everyone then that’s?”

“Everyone’s fate.” Kiibo reached over and squeezed Iruma’s hand and began to cry hard. Iruma and Souda shook trying to hold back tears and bit their quivering lips.

“C-C’mon guys…” Souda finally began crying, followed by Iruma. They all pulled each other into a tight hug, embracing each other and never wanting to let go. They didn’t want to do this, they just wanted to run away, why couldn’t they just run away this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so late.

Souda was pacing around the small club room, Fujisaki was mindlessly staring at a wall, and Iruma was rubbing Kiibo’s back. No one had spoken in an hour, after what they just saw, how could they? Someone who had given them assignments, someone who had smiled and reassured them, was dead, and they watched helplessly as it happened. Poor Yukizome… 

“Alright…” Souda, whose teacher was Yukizome, stopped pacing and leaned against the ping pong table, “I’m the oldest so… I say we make a plan.”

“Are you fucking kidding?!” Iruma spoke up after a moment of silence, “After what we just saw?! You just saw your fucking teacher get ripped apart and after only one goddamn hour you want to get your brain moving?!”

“Hey!” Souda snapped back at her, “Nobody said I was fine! Nobody said I wanted to do this! God damnit I just want to go home! And I fucking never want to go home!” Tears welled up in his eyes, “How insensitive can you be…?”

“Hey…” Fujisaki snapped back into reality, “Now’s not the time to fight…”

“If we do,” Kiibo spoke up, “More people will end up like that…” They all winced at the terrible reality of their situation, if they didn’t start acting fast, who knows how long it will be until they receive the terrible fate that their teacher did?

“But…” Iruma balled her fists, “We’re just kids… what the fuck are we supposed to do?!”

“W-well,” Souda inhaled sharply, “After all the adrenaline wore off, I’ve sort of been thinking,” He awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck, “Uhm, Fujisaki-Kun,” He turned to him, “I need you to maybe see if you can hack into any other programs and see if you can contact anyone outside the school.”

“Alright.” The shortest began typing away on his computer.

“And Iru-Chan,” Souda turned to the girl that had cooled down, “Me and you will create weapons of sorts, like a hacking gun or something.”

“Alright, got any ideas?” Iruma took a piece of paper from one of the shelves and placed it on the ping pong table, she took out a pen from her skirt pocket and pulled reading glasses over her eyes, “We should make some blueprints.”

“Right,” Souda smiled at her unusually calm demeanor, grabbed a pencil from the ground and began walking over to her.

“Uhm…” Kiibo shakily spoke up, everyone turning to him, “What can I do…?” The three with jobs all exchanged awkward glances before turning back to the sulking boy.

“Well you can…” Fujisaki thought to himself, “Well you can try and think of how the bears are made?” Souda and Iruma nodded in agreement, making Kiibo sigh.

“I guess…” He stood up and grabbed a paper and pen from the shelves and began making notes not long after. The room was quiet aside from the clicking of keys on computers, scribbling of pencils on papers and Souda and Iruma trying to keep their voices down so as to not disturb Fujisaki’s intense focus.

“Shit…” Iruma looked around the room and then back to her partner, “We don’t have any materials, they’re all in the basement. Which is basically four fucking floors down.” 

“Damn it…” Souda pounded his fist on the table, “We have to go down.”

Fujisaki’s focus broke as he looked up at the two conversing, “That’s not good, there are no cameras in the main area of the basement, so I can’t see if any bears are down there.”

“Well if we want a chance,” Iruma sighed, “We gotta fucking do it, I don’t want… what ever the fuck happened to ever happen again.” There was a silent agreement.

“Then I’ll go with you,” Kiibo set down his notes, “Fujisaki-Kun should stay here and keep an eye on the cameras to help us avoid as many bears as possible.”

“Yeah but,” Fujisaki paused, “How will we keep in contact? We aren’t allowed to have our phones on our person so I didn’t bring it with me out of class?” The three others just stared at him for a moment before pulling their phones out of their pockets, “So I’m the only one huh…”

“Here take mine,” Kiibo placed his phone beside Fujisaki and called Iruma’s phone which caused Fujisaki’s brow to perk, “Stay on call with us while looking at the security cameras.”

“It just doesn’t make sense…” Fujisaki mumbled to himself while staring at the phone.

“Eh?” Souda began moving the barricade away so they could leave the club room, “What doesn’t make sense? Need us to repeat the plan?”

“No, no, that’s not it,” He waved his arms before looking back down at the phone, “Why can we only contact people within the school? If you’re going to cut contact why not just cut all of it? Why did- whoever did this, why did they go the extra mile?”

“We don’t have time to think about that right now.” Iruma grabbed two wrenches and blowtorch that they had lying around for weapons, and handed the two wrenches to Kiibo and Souda, “We gotta fucking leave now before anyone else gets hurt.”

“Right,” Her upperclassmen smiled, “Sorry, you guys should get going now.”

“Yeah!” Souda cautiously swung the door open and turned back to Fujisaki, “You gonna be okay on your own?”

“Yeah…” His eyes narrowed, “I have to be brave, I have to be strong, we don’t have time to be weak.”

“Th-That’s the fuckin’ spirit!” Iruma hugged him before running out the door, quickly followed by Souda and Kiibo.

“Bye! Good luck!” Fujisaki waved goodbye as he closed the door and slumped against the table staring at the cameras. He put himself on mute for a moment as his lip began to quiver and his eyes welled with tears, “C’mon Chihiro…” He whispered to himself, “You have to be strong… you have to be strong…” He put his hands over his eyes and choked out a sob, “Why can’t I just be strong…” 

\------

“He muted himself?” Souda looked at Iruma with confusion.

“Yeah,” Iruma smirked staring down at her phone, “He’s probably jacking off or something.”

“Just because you couldn’t hear me doesn’t mean I couldn’t hear you.” Fujisaki’s broken voice was heard with a start causing them to jump slightly.

“Why did you put yourself on mute?” Kiibo leaned over.

“Ah uhm…” He inhaled, “That’s not important right now, I was just moving some things around, but it looks like the bears are currently keeping to the first floor. So you should be fine for now.”

The group continued to have small talk as they cautiously made their way down to the second floor, “They must’ve been up here at some point,” Kiibo trailed his fingers along the scratch marks rooted deep into the walls of the school, “Why did they go down?”

“Well y’know how the principal said that for now they got it sorta under control?” Iruma placed her hands on her hips and sighed, “Maybe they were able to lure these fuckers into the gym.”

“Ya I guess so,” Kiibo mumbled, still looking curiously at the scratch marks as they continued walking down the hall. It wasn’t long before they reached the stairwell leading down to the first floor, they stared down at the dark steps leading to an unknown fate.

“Fujisaki-Kun?” Souda whispered, “How many are down there?”

“A lot.” He gulped, “But lucky you, the door to the basement is right next to the stairs! Please be careful I need to restart my computer for a moment.”

“Alright,” Kiibo nodded, “You be careful too.” They heard Fujisaki hum in agreement as the sound of his computer shutting off began. The pack of three gave each other determined nods before breaking into sprints towards the basement entrance. Souda quickly pulled the door open, sighing in relief at the fact it wasn't locked and ran in. Kiibo cocked his head to the side out of subconscious curiosity. He stopped in his tracks as he stared wide and teary eyed at Yukizome’s cold, destroyed body lying helplessly, sprawled out on the hallway flooring. 

Iruma, noticing that Kiibo wasn’t behind her as she walked down the stairs of the basement, turned around and caught his frozen demeanor. After a moment of thinking and calling his name the idea of what could have put him in such a trance hit her like a truck and she began speedrunning up the creaky wooden steps. Without a word she grabbed Kiibo’s soft hand, lacing her long slender fingers with his and began running back down the steps, “Iruma-San…?” He snapped back to reality and squeezed her hand, “I saw…”

“No time to talk!” She grinned, “Gotta save the world!” They reached the end of the stairs and huffed for air as they let go of each other's grip. Kiibo and Iruma smiled at each other, fear still looming in his blue orbs. 

“Ey lovebirds!” Souda looked over at the two from across the room. He had a box with a few supplies in it resting in one of his hands, “Get over here and help!”

“Lovebirds?!” Iruma blushed and walked over to one of the shelves, grabbing a box for herself.

“We aren’t dating,” Kiibo sighed and began putting materials into the box Iruma was holding, “Stop saying that.”

“Well sorry,” Soda exhaled and walked towards Iruma, lightly patting her on the back, “Fujisaki-Kun, you still there?”

They heard a bit of tapping before the sound of someone sitting down, “Yeah sorry, I just went to grab my backpack.”

“You left the room?!” They shouted in unison, sharing glances of worry.

“My classroom is only a few doors down…” He sighed and they heard the tapping of computer keys, “There are a few of the bears by the door…” His voice trembled and the three exchanged wary and nervous glances. 

“What?” The eldest whispered and grabbed Iruma’s phone, “How many?”

“Only two but…” They could hear Fujisaki slump down into his seat, “Don’t go yet, wait unt..”

“What?” Kiibo leaned over, “Fujisaki-Senpai?”

“I-I’m fine it’s just…” He inhaled sharply, “I didn’t realize they could open doors.”


End file.
